On A Midsummer's Night
by Megan Danielle
Summary: Kaname is left feeling unusually playful after classes one night and seeks out Zero. Short oneshot. Slight Yaoi. KanameXZero and ZeroXKaname.


_Notes: __This is just a short one-shot about Kaname and Zero. Hope you enjoy!_

_Warnings:__ Contains some light yaoi (m/m) so if that's not what floats your boat, then please don't read. Kaname X Zero, and Zero X Kaname_

Kaname Kuran walked through the dark and empty woods surrounding Cross Academy. Classes had been particularly dull today; leaving the brunette pureblood in an unusually playful mood.

Because he was too fidgety to go back to his dorm, he had taken to strolling the grounds simply since there was nothing else to do.

A familiar scent catches his attention when a small breeze rolls pass, and a sudden idea pops into his mind.

Following the scent, he soon finds his intended target leaning against a tree – silver hair shinning slightly in the pale moonlight. Kaname waits silently in a nearby clump of trees; waiting for the perfect moment to strike. A smile flicks across his face when that moment comes several minutes later.

Zero Kiryuu steps away from the tree he had been resting against and starts to make his way in the direction of his dorm. He had only taken a couple steps when a soft rustle of leaves made him stop dead. It had been very faint, and Zero inwardly wondered if he was hearing things now.

"Ze~ro" he hears someone call out to him in a sing song tune.

Right as said vampire turns around at the sound of his name, Kaname tackles him to the ground, steals the Bloody Rose from inside his jacket, and is on his feet again before the hunter knows what hit him.

"Looking for this?" Kaname laughs as he watches Zero reach for the weapon only to find his gun missing.

"Kaname!" he yells upon seeing the older vampire playing with the missing weapon – a rare smile highlighting his features. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kaname just laughs even harder at the bewildered look on his prey's face as he gets up and wipes the dirt off his pants.

"Ha ha. Very funny," he holds out his hand for the gun, "I'll have my gun back now, if you don't mind,"

"No,"

"What?"

"Come and get it,"

"Come on, Kaname. I'm tired. I don't have time for your games."

"If you want it, come and get it."

"No way. Just hand it over already."

"No."

"I'm not leaving without it,"

Kaname tucks the gun in question into the front of his pants, and grins playfully. "Then come and claim it,"

Growling echoes deeply in Zero's throat as he gets ready to jump at the other vampire. Fine, if Kaname wants play, then he'll play. He needed to work out some anger anyway. Why not take it out on the brunette standing across the clearing from him, grinning smugly?

Zero lunges at Kaname; aiming for his chest, but the pureblood easily side-steps the move. The ex-human quickly changes direction – back toward the other vampire; who was now doubled over in laughter. Wrapping his arms around Kaname's middle, the two tumble to the ground. Kaname was now laughing hysterically, as he rolls about, stopping all of Zero's attempts at the gun at his waist.

After a moment or two Zero gives up and rolls away from his opponent. They lay in near silence – Kaname's barely contained laughter and Zero's heavy breathing the only sounds.

Zero was getting frustrated, naturally, and he knew that if he were to even have a hope of getting back what was stolen he needed a plan. A good plan. Despite all this, however, he couldn't help but grin at the sounds of laughter coming from the pureblood. He had never seen Kaname really laugh until now, and he found himself loving this almost child like side of the elder vampire. If only the generally reclusive brunette would show it more often. It was times like these that made Zero fall even more in love with Kaname, and he felt a strong urge to rolls back on top of the pureblood and kiss him.

Suddenly Zero had his plan.

His laughter now under control for the most part, Kaname slowly stands up.

"Giving up already, Zero?" he asks, spotting the hunter still kneeling.

"Not a chance," Zero lunges for him for a third time, Kaname avoids it yet again. Just as Zero turns for the second attack, Kaname bends down and the ex-human bounces off his back and lands some ten feet away.

"You are going to have to do better than that,"

Zero doesn't answer.

"Zero?"

No response.

"Come on, Zero. Are you really that weak?"

Still no response. Okay that was weird. The hunter _hated _being called weak. There was no way he would just sit there and take it, especially coming from a pureblood.

Kaname rushes forward and kneels down next to the unresponsive boy. He had thought he was being gentle enough, but apparently not. _God, he was such an idiot. _

"Zero?" he grabs the silver-haired boy by the shoulder and rolls him to his back.

As Kaname leans close to check the hunter's heart beat, Zero suddenly grabs his collar and crushes his lips to the lips of the stunned pureblood. Kaname reacts instantly, just as Zero knew he would.

Forgetting everything else but the soft warm lips, and exploring tongue of his lover, Kaname closes his eyes; moaning.

Without warning, Zero finds himself on his feet again – Kaname used vampire speed to pull him up and press him against one of the thicker trees lining the clearing.

The vampires move passionately against each other – lips crushing together, tongues clashing, and fangs biting. The sweet taste and intoxicating scent of blood heating their kiss even further.

Zero found himself grinning inwardly at just how easy it was to distract the pureblood whom was so sensitive to their bond that, at times, even a look could send his desire spiraling out of control. The hunter slowly slides his hand down the front of Kaname's jacket down to the waist of his pants before quickly drawing out the Bloody Rose and holding it to the elder vampire's chest.

Kaname pulls away from the kiss when it registers in his mind that the gun he had thought was safely tucked away was being pressed gently to his chest. He looks down at the anti-vampire weapon, then back up to the grinning hunter.

"Put 'em up," Zero laughs.

Kaname does what he's told, unable to contain the small laughter, but keeps his body pinning his lover to the tree. "Okay. You got me,"

The silver-haired boy puts the gun back into it's holster.

As Zero drops his gaze away from Kaname, the pureblood makes his move.

Now it was Kaname's turn to surprise the hunter with a kiss…


End file.
